Dharma (faith)
Dharma, also known as the Dharmic Faith, is a monotheistic religion founded in 2139 by Dharma in Vault 15. History Founding According to Dharmic belief, Dharma, the heir Overseer of Vault 15, was visited by a manifestation of Allah, who told him the rules that all on Earth must follow, and to spread his teachings throughout the Vault. Dharma then went on to spread the religion to the people in Vault 15, in which he gained a large following by many of Middle-Eastern and Indian descent. Vault 15 Split Tension grew between the racial groups of Vault 15 following the introduction of Dharma, which lead to the Vault 15 split. As the Followers of Dharma were the sole group remaining in Vault 15, their supplies began to dwindle, and eventually, they found the G.E.C.K, which followers of Dharma believe "was given to Dharma by Allah" in an act of pity. With the newfound G.E.C.K, Dharma guided his group into the Wasteland, eventually settling a small village named Shady Sands. The Vault Dweller Following Dharma's death in 2153, Aradesh became the leader of Shady Sands, and continued to go through a period of stagnation. Eventually, the Vault Dweller came across the village, who was sent by Jacoren out of Vault 13 to recover a water chip. While in Shady Sands, the Vault Dweller destroyed the radscorpion threat, with the help of Seth. They then returned to Shady Sands, where they found a worried Aradesh, who notified them that Tandi had been kidnapped by the Khans. The Vault Dweller then saved Tandi from the raiders, bringing her back to Shady Sands and continuing on his way. Followers of Dharma believe this was an act of holiness, and that he too was sent down by Allah to assist Aradesh on his quest to unite the Wasteland under the rule of Allah. New California Republic Soon after the Vault Dweller paved the way for Shady Sands' expansion, Shady Sands was renamed New California City, and the New California Republic was created, which eventually united many settlements in the Core Region under one rule, just as prophesied. Following Aradesh's death, Tandi then stepped up to the mantle, eventually uniting almost the entire West Coast under the NCR's rule. Soon after Aradesh died, the Dharmic faith died out almost entirely, and barely any in the NCR even knew about it's existence. Revival In 2241, the Chosen One visited New California City, ridding the Core Region of the Enclave, and generally advancing the entire Wasteland forwards rapidly. Followers of Dharma saw this as an act of holiness, and spread word around New California City that the Chosen One was a prophet sent by Allah to save the Wasteland once again, just like Dharma, Aradesh, Tandi and the Vault Dweller before him. In 2244, Dharma had grown so large that New California City was divided, with the Dharmic region being renamed Shady Sands and the Atheist region remaining as New California City. Ever since, Dharmic influence has continued to grow, and many Dharmic villages have been established around Maxson. Religious conflict between the NCR and Followers of Dharma has grown, particularly with the Dharmic Extremists. Many followers of Dharma believe they are being oppressed by the NCR. Laws Followers of Dharma follow a strict set of laws, for which the punishment of breaking is loss of a finger or toe. These laws were, according to Dharmic belief, told directly to Dharma by Allah, who then spread the rules throughout the Vault. Not accepting the punishment for breaking a law results in eternal damnation in Hell, according to Dharmic belief. *Do not kill *Do not steal *Do not commit adultery *Do not lie *Do no harm *Do not use chems *Do not support breaking laws Culture The Dharmic religion has much culture associated with it, which mostly comes from north african, west asian, central asian and south asian culture. Clothing Clothing in the Dharmic faith is very widespread, and changes depending on the region. Generally, Dharmic clothing is large but light and silky. There is a very big focus on headgear, and almost no follower of Dharma will be seen without something covering their head. Dharmic clothing is generally white, and not often coloured. Most colours on Dharmic clothing comes from small accessories such as pins, and are usually gold. Footwear is generally light and made of Brahmin hide or leather, and does not cover much of the foot. They are generally comfortable but not agile or flexible. Housing Dharmic homes are usually small, simple and sand-crete. Homes can look indistinguishable from each other, and many do not spend much time inside their homes. Language Most followers of Dharma speak both English and Arabic, mostly using Arabic in the Dharmic settlements and English outside. Names Most followers of Dharma have names that are corrupted variants of Middle-Eastern and Indian names and words, such as Aradesh. Mannerisms Many Dharmic phrases are used frequently within the community, many coming from Islamic or Hindu origins. "Allah is Great" is a phrase often used as a replacement for "Jesus Christ" or other curse words. It is not considered offensive, but it is an alternative. Followers of Dharma are often very polite, as they believe in karma strongly. They will often use frontier justice against those that they find "evil", such as murderers, rapists and terrorists. Brahmin are not worshiped, but they are treated quite highly, and causing harm to them is seen as a horrible thing. However, they still use them for meat, milk and leather. Many rebellious teenagers and children will begin to distance themselves from the religion, but will often come back once older. A favourite passtime of teenagers is Brahmin Tipping, which is seen as a shameful act among many adults in the community. Followers of Dharma believe that everyone is welcome in their house, as long as they are not "evil". People will often be invited into stranger's houses and join strangers for dinners. Followers of Dharma often believe in unity, and usually do most things with others, rarely going alone. They often cite the Dharmic quote: "Many sticks may be broken, a bundle however, may not."